Gordon Clegg
Gordon Clegg was a character in Coronation Street who appeared intermittently from 1968 to 2012. He is the birth son of the late Betty Williams. Biography Backstory Gordon Clegg was born on the 20th May 1950 in Weatherfield as Gordon Preston, the illegitimate son of Elizabeth Preston (later Turpin and Williams), known as Betty. The father was her wartime sweetheart Ted Farrell. As Betty was unmarried, she gave the baby to her sister Maggie Clegg and her husband Les Clegg. She also gave them Gordon's birth certifcate. Gordon was raised by his aunt as her son. Betty later married Cyril Turpin. 1968–1969 1974–1976 1982 1995 2002–2004 Gordon and Caroline attended Betty's retirement party at the Rovers Return in June 2002. Caroline wasn't happy that Gordon offered Betty to move in with them down in London without consenting her first. Betty left with her son and daughter-in-law, however found things lonely as they were working most of the time and felt unwanted. She eventually moved back to Weatherfield and returned to working at the Rovers. In February 2004, Gordon visited Betty and brought her flowers for her birthday. 2012 Gordon went to visit Betty in April 2012 when she fell sick, but was devastated after she passed away. He turned up at the Rovers Return in order to break the news to her friends. Rita, Emily and the new landlady Stella Price helped Gordon sort out Betty's things. Unknown to Gordon at the time, the three women had discovered a letter by former landlady Annie Walker, who wished for Betty to run the pub after her retirement, making them believe Betty was the true owner of the pub. Stella didn't want Gordon to know until she saw a solicitor, as she was worried that he could inherit the pub. On the day of the funeral, Stella told Gordon the truth about the letter, however he said that his mother made her decision a long time ago about not accepting the offer. He gave barman Sean Tully a letter from Betty containing her secret hotpot recipe, and bade farewell to the Rovers before leaving Weatherfield permanently. Behind the Scenes *Bill Kenwright originally appeared in the role as a regular from 1968 to 1969, but once his contract was up decided not to stay on and went onto have a successful career as a director. His 1969 departure forced the producers to scrap a planned plot in which he was to marry Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *Kenwright continued to make guest stints in 1974, 1975, 1976, 1982, 1995 and 2012. Although he had a busy career outside the show, he always tried to make commitments when can, especially due to his close relationship with Betty Driver, who played Gordon's biological mother Betty. *Geoffrey Leesley appeared as Gordon in 2002 and 2004 due to Kenwright being unavailable. Memorable info Appearances: 15 April 1968–9 April 1969, 1–17 July 1974, 16 December 1974–17 February 1975, 27 October–5 November 1975, 1–3 March 1976, 11–13 January 1982, 29 September–20 October 1995, 16–20 April 2012 (Bill Kenwright); 10 June 2002, 4 February 2004 (Geoffrey Leesley) Born: 20 May 1950 Full Name: Gordon Clegg Parents: Ted Farrell and Betty Williams Siblings: A few half siblings (Same Father) Grandfathers: Harold Preston Grandmothers: Margaret Preston Spouse: Caroline Wilson (1982-) Children: Peter Clegg (1985) Aunts: Maggie Cooke Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1968. Category:Characters last seen in 2012. Category:Clegg Family Category:1950 Births Category:1982 Marriages Category:Accountants